Power Rangers RPM: Our motto is Go On!
by mr. 96
Summary: Dr. K meets an old friend from the past. When Venjix attacks, is the only way to survive to give the Zords sentience?


**Mr. 96: Finally back to my roots as a Power Rangers fanfic writer! This fic started when I watched Engine Sentai Go-Onger and wondered what it would be like for the RPM Rangers to interact with talking Zords, an idea which I loved, even though there's none of it in this chapter. Anyway, Power Rangers RPM belongs to Saban and Disney, not me! See ya!**

Dr. K couldn't believe it. She had just gotten a message from J, someone she hadn't ever seen since she was in Alphabet Soup! She thought she wouldn't ever see him again either, not with the way he'd never made it to Corinth. "So you knew this guy when you were little?" Scott asked. "Never mind that, Red," Dr. K retorted, slightly irritated, "J was the only member of Alphabet Soup that was actually nice to me. If he's alive, I need to find him!" "Don't worry about it," Flynn said, patting her on the shoulder. "With our Zords, findin' 'im shouldn't be a problem!" "Alright," Dr. K sighed, "But if he _is _out there, make sure you get him inside as soon as you find him! Remember, the atmosphere is poisonous outside of Corinth!" "Don't worry about it!" Scott shouted. "C'mon, guys, let's go! RPM, Get in Gear!" He morphed into the Ranger Operator Series Red, and the others followed suit. Each Ranger jumped into their Zord Attack Vehicles, and sped off. Soon they left Corinth, and were speeding off in the desert.

About five hours later (give or take a few), they were still searching. "Geez, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Ziggy shouted. "Aye," Flynn replied over his communicator, "I haven't had this much trouble since I played hide an' seek with my friends back in Europe!" "We're not seeing much from up here, either!" Gem called from above. "Wait a second, I think I just ran over something when I bumped into that dip! Gimme a second…Yes!" Scott called. "He's in this cave! C'mon, get him in!" He jumped out, and went into the cave. An old man was standing inside the cave. He wore tattered, old, brown clothes, and his hair was a complete mess, almost filled with dust. "Well!" the old man said, "Not every day I get visitors who wear red spandex! My name is J!" However, that was all that Scott needed. "C'mon gramps, let's get you to Corinth!" Scott said, helping him in to the Zord. "Wait…who are you?" the old man said, before breaking into a coughing fit. "Doc, this is Scott here!" Scott called over his communicator, "We found J! Bringing him back now!"

Back at the base, Dr. K gave J a hug. "Slow down, young girl!" the old man said, "Do I know you?" "J, it's me, Dr. K!" the girl genius replied. "Ohhh, yes, Dr. K!" J said, "You know, I remember saying to the other Alphabet Soup members that we really shouldn't have locked you up like that…wait. Who are you again?" Scott slapped himself on the forehead. "Come _on, _gramps! Can't you think straight?" "…Not really," the old man replied, "I was out in that cave for so long, I forgot a lot of things. Can't remember how to speak to people!" "Oh, God, another social klutz!" Ziggy sighed. It took him a while to get used to Dr. K's childlike mind, so a crazy old man was a little bit much. J suddenly broke into a coughing fit. "Wait, let me scan you!" Dr. K shouted, rushing him over to a table.

"You….you have ashes in your lungs!" Dr. K cried, looking at an X-Ray. "I know that," J said, getting up, "It's because of all the smoke and ash in the air. But what is this place?" Dr. K sighed. "It's my fault that you have that breathing disorder," she said, "After they took you away, I created a computer virus called Venjix. But it spread outside of Alphabet Soup and took over every machine in the world. It filled the world up with so much toxic air and pollution that we had to retreat to this domed city of Corinth." J listened intently, and then put his arm on Dr. K. "I don't blame you for that," he said, "There wouldn't have been any way to control a virus like that without having direct access to the Alphabet Soup's main control station. It simply spread because you didn't know it would and couldn't control it." "Thanks, J," Dr. K said, smiling, "I never understood why you were so nice to me." "Take a guess!" the unsanitary old man said, "Our names sound so well together!" Dr. K sighed. "It's good to see you haven't changed," she said. There were just some things about J that she never understood…

"Lord Venjix," a mechanical being reported, "We have found the location of the scientist you seek."

"Excellent," Venjix said, "Bring him to me!"


End file.
